pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Crawdaunt
Vs. Crawdaunt is the tenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 1/22/2016. Story Ian: Another day in this town? I thought we’d be moving on. Misty: Oh, relax, Ian! Not moving on won’t kill you. Brendan: How can you not want to explore such a huge city?! This is one of the best shopping cities in Hoenn! Misty: Now you’re talking! Brendan: Filled with beautiful ladies! Misty: Oh, never mind. Max: I want to check out Devon Corp! Misty: Then, let’s all go on our own. We meet back at the Pokémon Center tonight. Max: Alright! Brendan: Uh, Ian. You’ll go with Max, right? I mean, he’s just a kid. He can’t wander the city by himself. Max: I can too! I have such a better sense of direction than you! Brendan: Oh, give it up, pipsqueak! Ian: Oh, stop complaining already! Go! Misty: Yeah, come on, Brendan! We’ve got some shopping to do! Misty grabs Brendan’s arm, dragging him off. They leave, Max looking at Ian. Max: Well? Ian: (Shrugs his shoulders.) Be back by nightfall. Take Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies off Ian’s shoulder, landing on Max’s. Max laughs, with a big smile. Max: Thanks, Ian! Max runs off, Ian sighing. Ian: Finally, some alone time. Max makes his way in front of Devon Corp, where an elder man is showing off new toys. Max tries to get a view, as some guards come, as the old man gather his toys and runs off, the kids disappointed. Max heads over, finding a stray toy on the ground. Max: He dropped this. Wingull, you think you can find that guy? Wingull: Wingull! Wingull! Wingull takes to the air, flying after the man. Max runs after Wingull, as they find the old man, gathering his stuff together. Old Man: Those guys never let me have any fun! Just wanted to show off my stuff to the kids. Max: Excuse me. I think you dropped this. Max gives the toy back to the old man, who just laughs. Old Man: You followed me just for that?! I like you kid! Hey, you want to see something cool? Max: Sure! What?! Old Man: Why, the inside of Devon Corp! It’s not open to the public on Sundays, only the researchers are there. But I can give you a behind the scenes look if you’d like. Max: You can do that? Old Man: I can since I’m the President! My name’s Mr. Stone! Mr. Stone takes Max into Devon Corp, where they go into the back labs. Max is elated, as he runs around the lab. Max: This, is so cool! Can I invite my brother and my friends? Mr. Stone: Sure! I’ll send for someone to get them. Now, come! I want to show you around! They arrive in front a machine, where there’s a scientist working with a Ralts and a Meowth. Mr. Stone: With this machine, we’ll be able to talk with a Pokémon and understand their language. I got the idea from a young woman who can telepathically communicate with Pokémon. Max: Wow! Can we try it?! Mr. Stone: Unfortunately, it’s not finished yet. Max: Aw. They go to the next machine, where they have a Drowzee, Hypno and an Abra, the Abra being put to sleep. Mr. Stone: This machine will allow us to see the dreams of Pokémon. I know of a woman who is working on dream work in a different region. Max: Can we try this one? Mr. Stone: It’s not working. Max: Aw. They go to the next machine, where they are working on a Ditto and a scientist. Mr. Stone: This machine will allow us to turn people into Pokémon! This idea was patented by a genius who’s too busy working on a Pokémon storage system to work on it anymore. Max: How about this one? Mr. Stone: It, doesn’t work. The next machine has a group of formulas in it, as a scientist is working on stabilizing a machine similar to it. Max: What’s this? Does it work? Mr. Stone: It does, but we didn’t make it. This is a Fossil Resurrection machine, designed by an associate named Byron, and built by Blaine. It’s a revolutionary machine, and Blaine’s asked me to commercialize it. We have a prototype working, but not one that we can make available for the general public yet. Simplifying such a complex device, it’s a challenge that I’m eagerly taking on. Max: That sounds cool! So, do you have any fossil Pokémon here? Mr. Stone: Actually, I think I do! No, actually, no. My son managed to find two fossils in the desert, along with Roxanne. Max: Ms. Roxanne? Mr. Stone: Yeah. This was a few years back. They were the first ones to receive revived Fossil Pokémon from our setup. They each took one of them. Max: So Ms. Roxanne has a Fossil Pokémon. Mr. Stone: I can still show you around! End Scene Calista: Baltoy, Rapid Spin! Baltoy spins with Rapid Spin, heading towards Mudkip. Mudkip fires Water Gun, Baltoy dodging with ease. Treecko charges in, pushing Baltoy back with Pound. Ian: Mudkip, Mud Slap! Mudkip spins around, kicking up mud at Baltoy. Baltoy Levitates over it, dodging. After the attack ends, Electrike charges in, Biting Mudkip. Mudkip: Mud! Ian: Treecko, knock Electrike back with Pound! Treecko charges in, striking Electrike and knocking it away. Calista: Now, let’s see how you handle this! Electrike, Discharge! Electrike releases several streams of lightning, which hit Baltoy first, it being the closest and unaffected. The Discharge approaches Treecko and Mudkip, neither of them able to dodge. Ian: A move that hits two foes. Mudkip, Wide Guard! Mudkip takes a defensive stance, as it emits an orange barrier from its body. The barrier forms up and out like a wall, expanding across to protect Treecko as well. Discharge hits the Wide Guard, unable to get through. Calista: What?! Ian: Yes! A success! Mudkip: Mudkip! Ian: Now, Treecko, Quick Attack! Mudkip, Water Gun! Treecko dashes in with Quick Attack, as Electrike responds with the same move. Treecko blows Electrike back, defeating Electrike. Mudkip fires Water Gun, hitting Baltoy and defeating it. Calista: (Sighs) I’ve got to say, you’re pretty strong. Ian: Thanks. I think I’ve finally got a hold on Mudkip’s Wide Guard attack. Great job. Mudkip: Mudkip! Sebastian: Excuse me, is your name Ian? Ian looks towards the source of the voice, seeing Sebastian. Ian: Sebastian? Sebastian: It seems that you are acquainted with one of my brothers. No, I have not met you before. But I am here on behalf of Mr. Stone and young Master Max. Ian: Stone? Like Steven Stone? Sebastian: His father, Joseph. Is there a young master Brendan and Misty here as well? Ian: They’re out. Misty: Not anymore! Misty walks in, with Brendan buried in bags of clothes. His legs are shaking as he barely stays standing. Sebastian: Then I shall get right to the point. Mr. Stone and young master Max have requested your presence at Devon Corp, in order to see some of their latest technology. Brendan: Max? He’s not in any trouble, is he? Sebastian: Quite the opposite. Mr. Stone is enjoying his time with him. He always loved kids. Misty: Alright! Then let’s go! What’s at Devon Corp? Max is being licked and trampled by several Poochyena, him laughing as they lick him. Wingull is perched on the gate, looking off in the distance. A scientist makes his way to the Fossil Resurrection machine, taking some of the formula test tubes. Wingull: Wing! Mr. Stone listens, and spots the scientist as well. The scientist walks off, as Mr. Stone walks after him. Max gets out of the pin, running after Mr. Stone. Wingull lands on Max’s shoulder as they follow the scientist out the door. Max: What are we doing? Mr. Stone: I know everyone here, Max. And that man is not one of them. The scientist looks behind him, seeing them following him. He takes off running towards the emergency stairs, as Mr. Stone and Max run after him. Mr. Stone pulls the alarm as he passes it, it blaring. On the ground floor, Ian, Misty and Brendan look confused by the alarm. Misty: What’s going on? A break in? Brendan: With Max in here?! Oh, if he gets himself hurt, I swear I’ll Ian takes off running, heading into the stairwell. Misty and Brendan follow, Sebastian looking confused. Sebastian: Why would they head to the stairwell? Max: Wingull, Water Gun! Wingull flies off Max’s shoulder, firing Water Gun at the scientist. He rounds a corner, dodging it. The scientist makes it to the roof, as Wingull flies out after him. Scientist: Ha! Crawdaunt, Bubble Beam! The scientist throws a Pokéball, choosing Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt opens its pinchers, firing streams of bubbles at Wingull. Wingull dodges, as Max and Mr. Stone arrive on the roof. Mr. Stone: We need to get the formulas back! Max: In that case, we’ll try and distort them. Wingull, Super Sonic! Wingull opens its beak, releasing Super Sonic. Crawdaunt and the scientist hold their ears, as Max runs in. The scientist spots him, and kicks Max away, him skidding across the ground. Crawdaunt fires Bubble Beam, hitting Wingull and stopping Super Sonic. Scientist: Finish the kid with Crabhammer! Crawdaunt’s claw is covered in water spirals, as it goes to strike Max. Wingull flies in, taking the attack, knocked into Max and sending them back. Mr. Stone helps Max up, who holds an injured Wingull. Wingull: (Weakly) Wing. Scientist: Tsk. Brat. The scientist pulls off the scientist cloak, revealing his blue and white striped shirt, blue pants and blue bandana. He pulls out a jetpack, getting ready to fly off. Ian: Treecko, Mega Drain! Treecko comes out, as it releases several streams of green energy. It wraps around the Aqua Grunt, hitting the jetpack, stalling it. Ian arrives, followed by Brendan and Misty. Brendan: Max! Max: Brendan! Ian: Quick Attack! Treecko dashes in with Quick Attack, as Crawdaunt goes to strike it with Crabhammer. Treecko dodges, as it uses Mega Drain, absorbing Crawdaunt’s strength, it falling to its knees. Aqua Grunt: Worthless. The Aqua Grunt returns Crawdaunt, as his jetpack activates, him flying off. Brendan: Oh, no you don’t! Spinda, use Teeter Dance! Brendan chooses Spinda, as it dances with Teeter Dance, affecting the Aqua Grunt. He swerves back and forth in midair, causing him to drop the vials. Mr. Stone: The vials! Max: I’ve got it! Max runs in, and dives to catch the vials, succeeding. The Aqua Grunt shakes off Teeter Dance, as he flies away. Max: (Panting) I got them! Mr. Stone: Thank goodness! Those formulas are worth so much. Brendan: Max! Brendan runs over, squeezing Max in an Ursaring hug. Brendan: Don’t do anything to terrify me like that again! End Scene Inside, everyone is sitting at a table. Ian: Team Aqua? Mr. Stone: A criminal team that is active in Hoenn. They are activists saying that the ocean is better than land, and want to expand the oceans. Misty: Wow, that would be great. More luxurious oceans for Water Pokémon. Mr. Stone: If you support flooding cities on the coast, then they sound like a group for you. Misty: Uh, maybe not. Mr. Stone: They actively oppose a group caused Team Magma, who want to expand the land in exchange for the loss of oceans. Ian: Neither are good options. Mr. Stone: Yes, but that’s a story for another day. I wanted to thank you all for your help today. And to show this, I have a few gifts for you. Sebastian! Sebastian walks in, with a tray of different Pokéballs, including a Net Ball, a Timer Ball and a Dive Ball. Sebastian: Three Pokéballs, created only by Devon Corp. One for each of you. Misty: Ooh! (She grabs the Dive Ball.) This reminds me of the ocean. Mr. Stone: That’s our Dive Ball. It works better on Pokémon that live underwater. Misty: Awesome! Ian pulls out the Timer Ball, fascinated by it. Mr. Stone: Good eye, there. That is a Timer Ball. The longer the battle with a wild Pokémon goes, the better that ball works. Ian: Huh. Brendan: Hey! How come I get the last choice? Mr. Stone: That Net Ball works wonders for catching both Water types and Bug types. Brendan: Where was this when I went after Wurmple? Max: What about me? Mr. Stone: You’re too young for Pokéballs. Besides, I got you something better. Mr. Stone pulls out a PokéNav, Max lost for words. Mr. Stone: Our PokéNav! An electronic map in the palm of your hand! Max: Thank you! Misty: Now we’ll never get lost again! Thank goodness! Traveling with Ian is one big lost fest. Ian: Not true. Mr. Stone: I wish you all safety on your journey, and I thank you again for all that you’ve done. Main Events * Mudkip uses Wide Guard successfully for the first time. * Treecko is revealed to know Mega Drain. * The group encounters Team Aqua for the first time. * Ian gets a Timer Ball, Misty a Dive Ball, Brendan a Net Ball, and Max a Pokénav. Characters * Max (main character) * Ian * Misty * Brendan * Mr. Stone * Sebastian * Calista Villains * Team Aqua Grunt Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's) * Treecko (Ian's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Baltoy (Calista's) * Electrike (Calista's) * Ralts * Meowth * Drowzee * Hypno * Abra * Ditto * Poochyena * Crawdaunt (Aqua Grunt's) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Stairway to Devon. * Calista is based off the character of the day from the episode Me, Myself, and Time. * This episode references several characters when analyzing the devices. The device to communicate with Pokémon was inspired by Anabel from the Kanto Battle Frontier, the dream device was inspired by Fennel from the Unova region, and the Pokémon conversion machine was inspired by Bill. Byron, gym leader in Sinnoh, was mentioned by name for designing the fossil resurrection machine. ** It's also stated that Bill is working on a Pokémon Storage system. ** Meowth appearing in the Pokémon Communication device is a reference to Meowth from the anime. * The main characters each get a Devon Corp exclusive Pokéball. * This begins the Team Aqua arc. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Aqua arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Double Battle Training Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan